Video systems are often used to monitor and record business transactions. Business transactions involving the exchange of cash, financial instruments, or products are of particular interest because there may be opportunity for fraud, theft, or other behavior which may need to be documented or investigated. The presence of the video system may deter these behaviors to some extent and the availability of video documentation assists in the identification, investigation, and resolution of incidents. The availability of video may also assist with training, coaching, and employee performance evaluation.
Many business and retail transactions occur with the aid of a Point of Sale (POS) terminal. The POS terminal manages the selling or transaction process and may or may not require involvement of a salesperson, cashier, or representative to complete the transaction with the customer. A retail POS system may include a computer, display, cash drawer, credit card reader, printer, barcode scanner, scale, signature capture pad, or other devices. POS terminals are typically connected to a central POS computer which performs other functions including pricing, inventory, gathering sales information, reporting, and interfacing to other systems.
Overview
Disclosed are methods and software that, as described herein, provide for performing video content analysis using transactional data.
In an embodiment, a method comprises identifying and receiving transactional data and a segment of video corresponding to a transaction, integrating the transactional data with the segment of video, and analyzing the integrated video to determine an action to take in relation to the transaction.
In an embodiment, a computer readable medium having stored thereon program instructions that, when executed by a video processing system to perform video content analysis using transactional data, direct the video processing system to identify and receive the transactional data and a segment of video corresponding to a transaction, integrate the transactional data with the segment of video, and analyze the integrated video to determine an action to take in relation to the transaction.
In an embodiment, the transactional data comprises at least one of business or retail data.
In an embodiment, the transactional data comprises at least one of the following: when a transaction starts, when a transaction ends, an amount of a transaction, a number of items transacted, an identity of parties to a transaction, product identification information, an account number, a type of items transacted, or a type of payment.
In an embodiment, the transactional data is integrated such that it is visually present in or associated with the segment of the video when the integrated video is processed or viewed.
In an embodiment, integration is accomplished by an integration system.
In an embodiment, analysis of the integrated video is accomplished by a video analysis system.
In an embodiment, the analysis is conducted to accomplish at least one of the following: detect fraud, improve business processes, verify policy compliance, perform employee training, or investigate accidents.
In an embodiment, the analysis of the integrated video indicates a discrepancy between the transactional data and the segment of video and the action taken is a transmission of an alert.
In an embodiment, the segment of video is coupled with audio information.
In an embodiment, the integrated video is stored in a video storage system configured to allow for retrieval for analysis and processing purposes.